


The Perfect Fantasy

by faIIen_angeI77



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dominant Jean Kirstein, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Horny Teenagers, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faIIen_angeI77/pseuds/faIIen_angeI77
Summary: You buy your boyfriend Jean a cat noir costume to fulfill your biggest fantasy. At first, he hates you for it, but then... it might just prove to be the best decision you've ever made in your life.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Perfect Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no explanation for this other than catboy!jean is currently taking over my heart. I hope you enjoy this mess!!!  
> If you enjoy this, go check out my other works! i have an erwin oneshot, an on-going eren fanfic going and a levi one!

"You have to be fucking kidding me." 

You tried your best to suppress a chuckle upon seeing your boyfriend's mortified expression as you showed him the contents of the box that was just delivered to your house. It was the chat noir costume you'd ordered online. His mouth was wide open and his eyes widened, and honestly, this was simply priceless. 

"Come on, baby. I know you look more like a horse than a cat, but it'll be fun." You teased and you were immediately met with a pillow being thrown at your face. "Okay, I deserved that." You conceded. 

"You are literally psychotic. Remind me why, of all eight billion people in the world, did I have to fall in love with the craziest sex-addict who ever graced the earth again?" 

You couldn't hold in anymore. You burst into a fit of laughter, and you could see he was trying his best not to join you - he was trying damn hard, you could see by the hold he tried to keep his mouth from even smiling. Your boyfriend was trying his best to keep his sanity. 

"It's just a cat noir outfit, Jean. Your balls won't fall off if you at least try it on." 

"It's not about my balls! It's about my dignity. God, what would the guys say if they found out? Eren would never let me live this down." 

You knew that if you wanted to convince him, you'd have to be enticing. You'd have to show him what was in it for him. "So? The boys aren't the ones fucking me, you are. Plus, I didn't order a costume for you only, Jean. I ordered Marinette's for me. Don't you wanna see me covered in red latex?  _ Oh _ , it'll be  _ so  _ tight and hard to put on." You fake-complained, your voice dropping an octave and you heard him gulping. You knew this idea excited him as much as it excited you. 

Sex with your boyfriend had always been the best goddamn thing in the world, but lately, you've been craving experimenting with some new things. He was still a bit shy about opening up about his fetishes and deepest desires, so you figured you'd be the one to start. You've always loved the idea of role-playing and this had been on your mind for a while. Jean's tall, muscular body under skin-tight black leather? His pretty eyes under a mysterious black mask and his dirty blonde hair covered in cat ears? The image in your mind was too enticing not to make it a reality. The previous weeks you hadn't been able to let go of that fantasy, touching yourself while thinking about him dressed like that, fucking you raw. 

You finally gathered the courage to talk to him about it, and he reacted just how you'd expect: with an over-the-top dramatic response. He did have a flair for the theatricals, something that you found thoroughly hilarious. 

He narrowed his eyes. "This is emotional manipulation. I'm not sure how, but it is." You laughed again at his response. He was too much of an aries sometimes. "You can't just put the image of you wearing an outfit tight like that in my mind." 

He was standing in front of the bed, still eyeing the costume in the box as if it were his sworn enemy. You'd just been sitting down on the bed, but you knew you'd have to work a little bit harder if you wanted to get your way. So you got on all fours, making your way towards the end of the bed where he was while eyeing him like a predator getting ready to hunt down its prey. 

"You're imagining me wearing it right now, aren't you? You wanna see how it'll feel against your skin, with me jumping up and down your cock." You gave him an innocent smile as you dragged every last syllable. If there was something you weren't scared of, it was dirty talking - something that you knew Jean was a sucker for. "If you don't wanna do it, we don't have to. But what a shame. I'd be wearing pigtails, too..." 

Jean froze in his position, gulping at your words. "P-pigtails?" You knew how turned on Jean got by you looking like an innocent schoolgirl. When you bought your new school uniform, he quite literally fucked you on sight. It was something about the way you managed to look so innocent and sweet while spewing absolute filth out of your dirty mouth. "You're going to be my fucking demise one day, do you know that, you brat?" He threw his hands in the sky as if admitting defeat and you immediately picked up on it. 

"Wait, really?" You squealed, excitedly. You instantly jumped up to his chest, throwing your arms around his waist. "You're going to look so good, Jean." You took your mouth to his and started kissing him, wanting to devour him whole. You soon got into an open-mouthed kiss, your hands exploring every part of his body as if he could never be too close enough for your liking. His taste was your favorite thing in the world. 

"Calm your hormones down, or we'll end up having sex before I can actually put the damn thing on." He let out when you two finally parted from the intense kiss. He slapped your butt and a moan escaped your mouth. "You get dressed, too, you little whore." 

"I'm  _ your  _ little whore," you remembered him, relishing in the way he blushed at your remark. "And you're my little horse face." 

"I'm going to fucking kill you if you keep calling me that." He was absolutely serious and you were thoroughly losing it from laughter. You just loved teasing him so much, you loved pulling at every single one of his nerves and watch him go nuts. Sometimes, you were convinced you were put on this earth for the sole purpose of raining hellfire on Jean Kirstein's hope of a peaceful existence. 

When he left for the bathroom with the items in his hand, it was your time to get dressed too. You wanted to look as breathtaking and seductive as possible, wanted to look like you were straight out of his wildest fantasies. You couldn't help how much you wanted to please and impress him, he brought out that side of you that you couldn't - and didn't want to - control. 

The outfit was indeed a nightmare to put on, and it was incredibly tight, but you loved looking at yourself with it in the mirror. The red latex with dark circles enhanced your figure in a way that turned your damn self on, and when you put the mask, the pigtails and some smudged eyeliner on, you were ready to propose to yourself. You just hoped he'd love it every bit just as much. 

The outfit had a zipper on the area of your pussy and butthole (although the second one wouldn't be of much use yet, you still had to experiment with anal), and it also had a zipper from the top of the chest area to the bottom of the stomach. You didn't open any of them just yet, you wanted to leave that luxury to Jean. 

You waited anxiously on the bed, laying down on your back so he'd be able to get a good look at you, wondering how long it'd take him to finish. Your heart was beating erratically as anticipation soared through your entire being. There was an ocean of emotions and thoughts running through your mind, and you had no idea what to expect. 

But then the door of the bathroom connected to his bedroom opened up and your mind went blank. It's as if every single thought you'd produced had evaporated into thin air, and all you could do was stare at the man in front of you. 

To say the outfit was tight would be an understatement. 

You could practically see the definition of his abs through the black latex. The way the clothing clung to his body was by all means criminal, and you cursed the gods for giving Jean the figure of a Greek god. 

It was then that you noticed he was looking at you with an expectant, anxious look on his features, and you coming around to finally admire his face was even more distracting. 

You looked at the way the mask framed his face, the way it exalted his brown eyes and gave them a dark edge, and you only half-absently noticed how your mouth opened in awe. 

"Please say something," he said, clearing his throat as his cheeks flustered. He was nervous about your opinion, completely oblivious of how a fire just lit up in your belly. 

"You look... good." You said, and you knew those words didn't do any damn justice to the way you felt. 

"You really think so?" His eyes gleamed with pride and you knew at that moment that you needed to make him understand just how good he truly looked. You needed him to  _ feel  _ it in his bones. 

You got up on the bed, watching as his eyes drifted up and down your figure, ending up on your lips. You licked them teasingly, approaching him. When you left the bed to stand in front of him, you took a deep breath to gather as much confidence as you had in you and looked up at him. "So... I heard you've saved this city of its impending doom, didn't you, cat noir?" You tried sounding as sultry as possible, trying to ignore the part of you that just wanted to bust out laughing at this situation. 

He didn't want to laugh, however. He was dead serious as he answered "I believe I did." And the way it sounded hoarse made you swallow as you walked around him, stopping right behind him and reaching for his ear. It always sent butterflies flying wild on your stomach when he got confident and dominant like this. 

"And I also heard you haven't gotten any proper...  _ reward  _ for it?" You whispered in his ear, licking at his earlobe as you reached for the zipper in his chest and slowly unzipped it, hearing the  _ zzz _ -ing sound as you did so. You stopped the zipper almost down at the stomach, uncovering his muscles from their tight hold. You ran your hands through the bare skin, feeling their hardness as you did so. You could feel your cheeks heating up. 

His breathing was a little disheveled as he spoke. "I haven't. I suppose it's a good thing, because I already have the reward I want in mind." 

You nibbled at his earlobe, one of your hands sliding up to his throat. You pressed it hard enough. "Could I help you get that reward, sir?" 

He chuckled and you felt the hairs in the nape of your neck rise. How did he manage to have this strong of an effect on you even after months of dating? 

He turned around to face you, holding your hands together with his and turning you to push you into the bed with an abrupt intensity that should have had your breath catching in your throat. 

He lapped you on the bed and spread your legs open, smirking smugly as he caressed the area between your tighs. You were immediately sent into a place of pleasure, bucking your hips to silently beg for more. 

"That would be most helpful. Because, you see..." Jean said, and a moan escaped your lips without you being able to stop it. "You're what I want." 

"Jean.." you cried, watching him play around with the zipper between your legs instead of just opening it up. He was teasing you, at a slow and torturing speed, and you hated him for it. 

"What is it, kitten?" He purred and you moaned instinctively at the pet name, shooting him what you hoped was a death glare but was clouded with lust. 

"More... I want more." You whispered, too embarrassed to voice your wish louder. "I want you to use me." 

His eyes darkened at your words and, in a moment, the zipper was being opened and his long fingers were touching your clit. They were cold in comparison to your skin, which heightened the feeling. 

He got close to the area between your legs and then when you felt him spitting there and beginning to lick and you stopped answering for yourself. You threw your head back in pleasure, your hands searching for his hair to tug at it while he was eating you out, making sloppy and lewd sounds that had your eyes rolling back in pleasure. 

He licked and kissed you like he'd been dying for the taste and it was just too much. You didn't want to come already but he was making you feel so good that you never wanted him to stop. And then he began opening you up with his fingers too, one at first and then two, searching for that spot that drove you crazy. 

He knew he'd found it when your moaning became more incessant and your breathing uncontrolled, and he kept abusing it with his fingers as he devoured you, not caring that your legs were beginning to shake already. 

"Jean.." You breathed out, taking your hands from his hair to prop yourself on your shoulders to look at him. God, he looked so fucking good with those damned cat ears on. "Just fuck me already." You needed him inside of you. 

He separated from your pussy enough so there was a string of spit connecting to his mouth, and it looked so sensual. 

"My baby wants to be used as a fucktoy, uh?" He was so unhinged that you were sure he needed his own category on the seven sins. You nodded, mind clouded by want. 

He got on top of the bed and picked you by your back, pushing you to him and turning you around so you were exactly where he wanted. You had you back to his chest, ass to his clothed cock as you felt him opening your other zipper to reveal your chest. He began placing passionate kisses on your neck while caressing your breasts. You felt his soft kisses turning into tugging at the skin with his mouth and you hoped he was leaving violent hickeys behind - you loved when he left marks of him on your body. A subtle reminder that you belonged to him. 

"I want you inside of me," you begged, tears pooling in your eyes from the overstimulation of his touch, especially from him tugging at your nipples. You were so sensitive to him. 

You felt his hot breath in your ear. "So needy for my cock." His voice practically dripped seduction and you were absolutely bewitched. 

You felt him unzipping the zipper on his crotch and suddenly his cock was lining up at your entrance, making your heartbeat go wild. 

You were so wet and opened up from earlier that his cock nearly slid in effortlessly. He was big and large and your walls felt so cramped but it felt so good. Your boyfriend felt so good inside of you, he felt like home and ardent passion and you wanted to take all of him, wanted him filling you up. 

He had his hands on your waist, pushing you down on his cock as he bucked his hips up and the feeling of him hitting deep and fast inside of you felt intoxicating. 

He began thrusting at a proper pace, and when you turned your face slightly to meet his, you saw his mask and remembered who he was supposed to be beside your boyfriend. He was the savior of this city, the bad, mysterious and powerful stranger. 

"You're my hero.." You said - more like moaned - in between breaths, locking eyes with him as he fucked into you. The latex clothing squeaked with the thrusting. 

His eyes swelled up with pride as he heard your words and you realized you weren't just playing a part, Jean truly was your hero. You two had been dating for months but somehow you fell more and more in love with him every day, and you didn't know how the fuck that was possible but it was. 

He fucked you harder. Deeper.  _ Faster _ . 

"You look so fucking hot wearing that," he confessed between thrusts, and his groaning had become louder and you began rubbing your clit, not once breaking the eye contact. "And you feel even better." 

He turned you around and dropped you on the bed, falling on top of you so you could deepen the eye contact. You wrapped your tighs around him and curled your feet together, pulling him as close as possible as he began pounding harder into you. All you could feel was him hitting so deep you knew you'd have trouble walking after this. It didn't matter. You were greedy for his touch and you wanted  _ more _ . 

You looked at his half-lidded eyes and licked your lips, opening your mouth for him. 

He spit on you, smirking. "Swallow," he ordered, and you did, pleasurably so. You took your finger to the corner of your lips where his spit had dripped on to and cleaned it up, taking your thumb into your mouth to suck on it so you wouldn't waste a drop. You knew he loved the sight of it. 

You took your hand back to your clit and he began kissing you senseless, exploring every corner of your mouth and you enjoyed every second of it, moaning loudly against him as you both swallowed each other's moans. 

The sounds you two were making were so full of primal hunger that you knew you were both going to come soon, chasing that high more and more and refusing to stop until it was quenched. 

"I love you." You cried out. 

"I love you so much more," he answered back, as if it were a plea on his red and swollen lips from the intense kissing. 

You were so close that his name was the only thing escaping your lips, thoughts clouded by the sight and feeling of him. He was inches from your mouth as he moaned your name, too, blinded by passion. 

"I'm going to... I'm going to come," he panted. 

"Inside of me, please.." You begged. 

Your orgasm hit you at once, making your eyes roll deeply and your hips convulse under his touch, legs shaking uncontrollably. And then you felt his cum filling your walls up and it felt so blissful and heavenly and he felt so fucking good and hot and you wanted him this close always. 

His forehead rested against yours as you both panted heavily against each other. 

"I think we should agree I'm a god with incredible ideas and that you owe me one." 

Jean chuckled on top of you and the sound filled your ears and your heart. "You're still a psychotic sex-addict who's going to be the end of me, but..." He paused to bite your cheek, making you fake-complain at his action. "This  _ was  _ something."

Something was indeed a way to describe it, you mused. 

You picked at his cat ears. "You should really start wearing this outside. It looks really cute." 

Your boyfriend rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and then you should buy me a collar and walk me around with a leash in the streets." 

You laughed. "Cats don't go on walks, that's dogs, you dumbass. But you  _ do  _ have a point. You'd look even better leashed up." 

He bit you softly again, this time on your nose. You let out an  _ ow! _ as a complaint. "Let's go back to the part where you call me your hero." His grin was so full and idiotic and you hated him. 

You made a face of distaste, knowing damn well he wouldn't let go of that anytime soon. Your boyfriend truly was an annoying pest sometimes. "The only thing you've ever saved was my ass from knowing a day of peace." 

He laughed. "And I'll keep doing so until my last dying breath. You know, hero's duty and all." He kissed your forehead. "Get up. We need to clean you up before the next round. What, you didn't think I was done with you already, did you? I haven't collected my full reward, yet." 

**Author's Note:**

> My heart is so FULL rn. comments and kudos are appreciated!! please tell me what you thought of this you whores <3 i love you all


End file.
